The present invention relates generally to toilet seats, and more specifically, to a toilet seat of changeable size for use by both children and adults.
Adults and small children sharing the same household or public toilet seats facilities typically must contend with difficulties presented by the disparities in their respective sizes; toilet seats are generally designed with the anatomy of adults in mind. However, small children that are beyond the age of potty-chair training but are still significantly smaller than adults often have trouble maintaining a sitting position on adult-sized toilet seats. This is because the opening in the toilet seat is generally too large for small children to maintain contact with enough toilet seat surface area. This results in small children often having to hold themselves on the seat by grasping it with their hands, which can be uncomfortable, unnerving, and unsanitary.
Various forms of toilet seats, toilet seat assemblies, and toilet seat adaptors have been devised with the objective of solving this problem by providing a relatively smaller seat opening. Existing solutions include adding a removably or permanently mounted child seat to an existing adult toilet seat, or replacing the existing adult seat with a combination child/adult toilet seat assembly. Removably mounted child seats can be unstable and difficult to attach and detach, and must be stored between uses. A permanently mounted child seat impedes adult use of the toilet if it is used to replace the adult-sized toilet seat, and it eventually has to be replaced. Removably and permanently mounted toilet child seats and combination child/adult assemblies disclosed in the prior art generally comprise a structure where the child seat is overlaid upon the adult seat, such that the child seat may be flipped up for access to the adult seat. However, mounted child seats and combination child/adult assemblies typically raise the height of the toilet seat surface, which makes seating themselves more difficult for small children. Adults may also find it uncomfortable to use the adult-sized seat with the child seat up and against their backs.
The prior art also discloses a combination child/adult assembly where the size of the seat opening can be adjusted by laterally moving the sides of the toilet seat closer together or further apart. Because such a device requires motor skills beyond the capacity of the typical child user, an adult must assist in converting the seat for the child""s use.
Another prior design contemplates an adult seat with a xe2x80x9chalf seatxe2x80x9d mounted at its rear. When the half seat is flipped down on top of the adult seat, it reduces the size of the seat opening. However, as with the aforementioned attempts to solve this problem, a small child has to reach over the open toilet bowl and lower the seat if it is found in the upright position. The distance from the front rim of a toilet to a raised toilet seat can exceed two feet for a full-sized seat, or approximately 1.5 feet for a half seat. Any inability to safely and easily reach and lower the seat without adult assistance is contrary to the goal of encouraging a child""s independence during toilet training. Furthermore, a half seat may create discomfort for a person using the adult seat with the half seat in its raised position.
What is needed is a toilet seat that easily accommodates both adults and children, is quick and simple for a child to convert without adult assistance, and that safe, comfortable, and sanitary. It is also advantageous to have a toilet seat that need not be replaced when there are no more small children in the household.
The present invention solves the needs identified above. The toilet seat of this invention is convertible to accommodate individuals of various sizes, ranging from small children to adults. It has the advantage of providing a smaller seat opening for small children without increasing the height of the seat surface. It is easily convertible because its conversion mechanism does not require a long reach or significant strength, and because conversion can be accomplished in one motion and using one hand. Another advantage is that the entire apparatus of this invention is substantially returned to the outward appearance of an ordinary adult-sized toilet seat when it has been converted for adult use. The present invention is usable with a conventional toilet, or as a component of a unitary toilet.
Generally described, the present invention includes a convertible toilet seat. More specifically described, the toilet seat includes a substantially planar surface, having a substantially centrally located aperture. The central aperture is essentially the diameter of the central aperture in a conventional toilet. The planar surface includes an anterior section that is less thick in relation to a posterior section of the toilet seat. In the exemplary embodiment of this invention, a child seat section is rotatably attached to the posterior section such that the child seat section is received by the anterior section of the toilet seat. The child seat section is received by the anterior section in an overlaying clam-like configuration, their aggregate thicknesses substantially equaling the thickness of the posterior section. The anterior section may be molded to receive the child seat section. The convertible toilet seat also includes a means of rotatably attaching the child seat section to the posterior section. According to an aspect of the invention, the child seat section may be substantially congruent to the anterior section. The child seat section includes a means of locking in place when in the lowered position. In another embodiment, the child seat section includes a means of locking in place in the raised position. In another embodiment of the present invention, the convertible toilet seat is integral to a unitary toilet.
The present invention is used to convert toilet seat sizes by rotatably attaching a child seat section to a posterior section and above a receiving anterior section of a toilet seat, raising the child seat section to form a child seat with a relatively smaller central aperture, and lowering the child seat section to form an adult seat with a conventional-sized central aperture.
These and other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention may be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and by reference to the appended drawings and claims.